Complications, Resolutions
by OathKeeps
Summary: The fall from the cliff was so great I was sure I would breathe my last breath before I reached the bottom, and this time, I'd actually die.  WARNING- MAJOR SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED B.B.S. .:.ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.:. AKUROKU oneshot


**Complications, Resolutions.**

**Warning- **Attempted suicide, shonen-ai, MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! _Please Read At Your Own Risk._

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts.

**[The End, The Beginning]**

After I remembered, it was already too late. Axel was set against me. But, even now, I think he had only been against me fusing back with Sora, for it would mean the end of my existence. I had seen everything Sora saw, felt everything he touched. I was very much aware in his mind, and had even forced my emotions through him multiple times. Like when Sora had to leave Twilight Town. He stood by the trolley, and when he smiled, he cried my tears. My old friends hadn't recognized me. It just about broke me.

However, when we had entered the Realm of Darkness and Axel had forced all of his spirit into his attack to protect Sora and I, and he was lying there, fading away, I could not get my feelings and emotions through Sora. Axel was telling Sora how to find Kairi that made Sora stronger and more motivated. It didn't give me a chance to pass myself through. Riku and Kairi were in his grasp, and that made Sora stronger.

I felt myself dying a little, watching Axel lie there fading away. Sora was just as distressed, and I was glad that at least one of our emotions showed Axel what we truly felt. It wasn't until Axel told Sora his motive that my host's features changed from sadness to shock. Why wouldn't have Sora known that? Why hadn't _I _ known that? Axel had gone against the Organization time and time again, just to tear me from Sora, but he hadn't succeeded in his goal. I wish I had been able to give him the chance, but Sora was tough, especially with his missing friends in danger. He wouldn't be taken down so easily. It annoyed me so.

But that was the end. Axel had faded away, and I would never see him again. Sora painfully left the Realm of Darkness and found his friends inside The Castle That Never Was. I was happy for him, but in the back of his mind, I sulked for my own loss. At the top of the castle, we were surprised with the Door to the Light. It had appeared, and allowed the Keyblade's Chosen Ones to enter. However, for some reason, I had been expelled from Sora as he stepped through the gate. I was no more than a mist of color, but Namine had seen me, and called out to me from inside Kairi's body.

"You can live again, Roxas! Don't give up hope," she said. Kairi's features were a mix of shock and horror. She couldn't see me, and she wondered who Namine had been talking to. Mickey looked around too, but saw nothing. I was nothing more than a ghost among the living. I wasn't even considered living even when I had been alive. I didn't want to be alone, and I wasn't sure where I was going, but I wanted Namine to come with me. She seemed to be stuck to Kairi, though, and it was confusing to me. Why had I been driven out of Sora's body, but Namine was still trapped inside Kairi?

I couldn't dwell on the question for long, however, for I found myself fading. It seemed I couldn't sustain my spirit without a host. It didn't matter. If I were to fade away into darkness, then so be it. At least I would be with Axel again. But, when I had completely disappeared from the World That Never Was, I woke up again; except, I was in Hollow Bastion. I was in the castle where Sora had traveled to see Leon and King Mickey to see if Riku was with him. I was in one of the corridors, so I wasn't afraid of being caught, but that hadn't been my first thought. I lifted my hand to my face, and found it solid. I could touch the wall and the ground. I looked at my appearance, and found myself in the cloak of the Organization.

I heard voices from down the hallway and made my escape. I hadn't even thought of the Dark Corridor. I was in too much shock and pain. My body did not ache, but I did feel a sting in the place my heart was supposed to be. I didn't stop running until I made it to the place Sora had met Axel for the first time; where Sora and Sephiroth had fought. It was hard to take in all of the memories at once, Sora's and mine. I hardly remember my first days in the Orgainization, but I remember my missions with Axel, and Sora's memories of his journey. Sora had some crazy nights of his own. I thought it had been a little weird when Sora had cried for Riku, but not for Kairi. Seeing all of his memories now, it all made sense. Riku was the one Sora had been out to find. Sora left the island for Riku, to bring him back. At the time, Sora hadn't known Kairi was dead, but even when he found out, he still searched harder for Riku.

As all of these memories danced before my eyes, I raised my hand to the left side of my chest, not expecting anything there like before when I was still part of the Organization, but as I laid my hand upon my chest, the _thump thump _ of a heartbeat knocked against my hand, and I jumped. It wasn't anything I'd ever felt before, or at least, not in my own body. I raised my index and middle finger to the pulse point on my neck and felt the rush of blood in my veins. I didn't know what was going on. First I was a Nobody, now I was a teenage boy with no home. How had I ended up this way? Was Sora suffering because of it? Couldn't he not live without me? Wasn't I half of his power?

The wind had blown my hair and knocked me from my thoughts. I wasn't sure how anything that was going on possible, but I found it insufferable. Why would fate laugh at me this way? I had already been through enough. I took a step closer to the edge and looked down at the horizon. The fall from the cliff was so great I was sure I would breathe my last breath before I reached the bottom, and this time, I'd actually die. My boots half-leaned over the edge and I tipped forward, but before I could fall, I heard someone scream my name.

I looked up and it was Axel, floating in front of me. His expression was pained and hurt, and he was extending a hand out to me. I tried to grasp it, but the tilting made me loose balance and I fell from the cliff with Axel still lingering above me. He hadn't moved. His arm was still extended and his expression still upset. In a flash, his body disintegrated into sparks, and he was gone. Tears pooled in my eyes and escaped into the air, floating up, or down. I wasn't sure. As I fell, I closed my eyes. This was the end, and that was it. Time was going too slow, and it felt like the ground would never reach me. Light erupted from behind my eyelids and colored them red. I felt my body grow hot, as if I were on fire. My eyes opened faintly to see the blue sky, and my mouth cracked ajar.

Before I knew it, my body hit water. I was sure there had only been ground below me in Hollow Bastion, so this made no sense, but of course, my whole existence made no sense. I didn't know where I was, or why I was here. Nevertheless, I surfaced and twisted the hair from my face with a shake of my head. I focused my eyes and took a glance at my surroundings. Nothing but water, so I turned, and what I saw shocked me so much, I lost my breath. Destiny Island was only a few yards away. How I had gotten here, I'm not sure, but I knew one thing; I was here, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. I swam to the beach, and looked down at myself. I was no longer in the Organization uniform. I had on a black vest with a red collar on that was similar to my old one, a sleeveless black turtle neck and a pair of pants than stopped just short of my ankles. They were two shades of tan, and black at the bottom. On my feet; a pair of metallic looking tennis shoes but ironically, they were really comfortable. (_**A/n- **__Imagine Ventus's outfit)_

I, myself wasn't familiar to Destiny Island, but I was able to get around using Sora's memories. I was on the main island, not the one Kairi, Sora and Riku always went to. I figured they were all there and getting reacquainted. I circled the island, but before I reached the beach to grab a boat, I ran into Sora. His reaction wasn't what I had planned. He embraced me tightly and dry sobbed into my chest. It was confusing, and I hadn't known what to do. I mean, I had never met the boy in my life. I tentatively wrapped my arms around him and tried to sooth him the way I usually had with Hayner when his crush, Seifer harassed him. I was brushing my fingers through his brown hair when Riku walked up.

"Sora," he called, holding a towel over his shoulder.

The brunette in my hold didn't respond and I worried. Riku was the one who had taken me to DiƵ, after all, and I wasn't in so much a mood to be an enemy of his. I nudged Sora, and he finally let go of me. I stepped back from him and crossed my arms, trying to look unaffected by the hard stare Riku was pointing in my direction. It was weird to meet Sora, now that I had all of his memories and I was now alive. Sora placed his hands on his hips, probably giving Riku a glare. He was childish that way, I remember.

Riku gave a smile of his own and ruffled Sora's hair playfully. The brunette turned to me with a pink face and smiled happily. "C'mon, Ven! Everyone's waiting for you!" Sora said, taking hold of my hand. My eyes stared widely at him as I continued to listen. "We knew you'd get here sooner or later, but why'd you have to take three whole weeks? Lea's been downright miserable!"

These names boggled my mind. My name was not Ven, and I knew no Lea. Of course, when Sora expressed me as 'Ven' it felt right, like I was home. I don't know why. I've always been Roxas. Couldn't he see that? "Sora …," I called to him hesitantly. "My name is Roxas, not Ven."

"Ohhh. Terra said you might not remember," the brunette said as he shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "It's alright. You'll probably remember soon."

I still held a perplexed expression and Riku laughed. "We'll explain everything as soon as we get to the Island."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure what I was in for. Who was Lea, and who was Terra? The names seemed familiar to me, and that's what confused me. I never knew anyone by the names of Terra and Lea, even when I was part of the Organization. But I guess I was about to. It was odd to be in their company now; Riku and Sora's. Because of Sora's memories, I had kind of formed my own bond for Riku. He was as special to me as he was to Sora, and that conflicted with me. I shouldn't like him, and I know it was only because of influence, but I could not shake the feelings. His smile made my cheeks warm and my heart race. This was a new experience for me, but I remembered how it felt from Sora's memories.

Sora and I loaded into one boat and Riku took one for himself. Three could not sit comfortably in those row-boats. It hardly felt comfy with only two people. The ride wasn't long, but the scenery was beautiful. The water wasn't contaminated or green. It was a fresh blue color, and I often found myself dunking my fingers into the clear water. The sun shone high in the sky, giving off just enough heat to make the air hot, but not horribly so. Compared to the air, the water was nice and cool. Before long, we ended up at the Island. Sora docked the boat, and I hopped out to help him tie it up. Along with our two boats, four other ones were tied to the other docks.

This made me curious. Besides Kairi, who else could be here? Of course, Sora had used Terra's name in present tense, so I assumed he was here, too. We walked, or more like ran, to the door that led to the other side of the island. Riku went through first followed by Sora, then me. The bridge across the little stream seemed rickety, but in Sora's memories, he had climbed over the bridge so many times and it still looked the same, so I was not worried. We rounded the corner from the watchtower and walked down the steps. Everyone was gathered on the little raft Riku, Sora and Kairi had built almost three years ago. First, I noticed Kairi, because I believed she was the only one there I knew, but there was a man similar to Zexion sitting beside her, only a bit younger.

The man to Kairi's right, I didn't recognize, but as he lifted his head and turned his piercing blue gaze on me, my body reacted. My eyes widened, my mouth opened agape, and my heart raced. I don't know what had come over me, or why my feelings were suddenly astonished, happy and relieved, but I lost control of myself when I saw him. His face seemed to do the same, but his lips pulled up into a grand smile as he jumped to his feet and rushed toward me. When he hugged me, I felt myself do the same. I was crying, and I didn't even understand why. Who was this man? His hair that was a dark brown tickled my nose as I nuzzled my head into his neck. His arms were all the way around me, I could tell. I hadn't realized my build was so small, but compared to this man, I was just a child.

He pulled back first, but did not let me go. One arm stayed securely around my waist while his other caressed my cheek and moved my hair out my face. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and I doubted he would let them fall. "Ventus...," he whispered, resting his forehead on mine. "I'm so glad you're safe. I tried to protect you… but I ended up hurting Master Eraqus and Aqua."

"It's not your fault," I heard myself say. "Your emotions just got the better of you, that's all. I did the same thing, and tried to fight off Vanitas when Aqua was knocked out by him, and was fused with Vanitas as a result. Everyone makes mistakes, Terra," I soothed him.

It wasn't until this moment did I remember everything. My name _had_ been Ventus, and this man in front of me, Terra, was my brother in arms. He and I fought alongside a woman named Aqua. When she had slain Vanitas, she had also killed me, but it had been better than being trapped inside a body I could not control. Then, my heart had found its way to Sora, and though I'm not sure how it had gotten there, I was sure that my current self, Roxas, was a reincarnate of my former self. And if I remember correctly, Terra and I used to have a special relationship. I wonder if he still felt the same way, even now.

Terra smiled at me. "I can see the recognition in your eyes. Do you remember?" he asked me, letting me go finally after brushing my tears away.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's great," he told me, patting my back and pulling me along beside him. "You remember Ienzo, right? Though, you're used to calling him Zexion."

"Hey," I greeted, lifting a hand. He nodded in my direction. Just like Zexion.

Sora and Riku followed along behind us and we all sat down on and around the raft. Kairi sat in front of and leaned against the pole of the raft with Zexion on her left and Terra on her right. I sat in front of Terra, though I was facing sideways to him. Sora sat next to me with Riku next to him. With everyone around me, I would have guessed this was everyone on the island, but I couldn't help but feel like someone was missing. Then it hit me. Lea. I knew Lea well, but he wasn't my best friend. Besides, Lea was always with Isa. Isa wasn't my favorite kind of person, and I'm sure he didn't like me much either. The last time I had seen Lea was when he and Isa entered the castle in Radiant Garden. I wondered how he was doing.

I looked around the people I sat with and became very curious. "So, how are we here?" I asked no one in general, but I had the audience's attention.

"Well," Terra started. "It's hard to explain, but a very simple concept. See, when we made Riku and Sora our successors and then died, our hearts went into them. Once they passed through the Door to the Light, our hearts and bodies were restored, because in a way, they were never really gone," the brunette said, smiling in my direction. "I'm not sure if that's the same for the Nobodys, though."

Zexion shook his head. "No, it's not, but I can't say for sure how we came to be whole once again."

"I believe that's my fault," Sora said shyly, raising his hand with a blush on his face. "I made a wish inside the Door to the Light; all of the Nobodys be whole again. I didn't think it would actually work! It was just a wish, you know?"

"Maybe the Door to the Light thought it owed you for saving the world?" Kairi suggested, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Maybe…," Sora echoed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, while we're on the subject, I wanted to take this time to apologize, Riku. Your pursuit of Darkness may have been my weakness inside of you," Terra stated mournfully.

Riku shook his head with a grin on his face, his eyebrows slightly creased. The look made my heart flutter. "Don't beat yourself up about it," he began. "Everything turned out for the better, after all."

I continued to watch the people around me chat and mingle without actually listening to them. I was too caught up in my memories. I felt like I had lived three life times, and I guess, in a way, I had. I had been born Ventus, been brought out of Sora's body as a Nobody named Roxas, and now, I've been given the chance to live again. It was all too sudden, and all of the memories were making my brain ache. Plus, I still had yet to see Lea and the fact that I still hadn't known his current wellbeing was driving me insane. I felt like I should know where he is and how he was doing. Maybe stay by his side and catch up.

Before I knew it, the sun was setting. The sun was on the horizon and the setting rays of light bounced off the water beautifully. All of us; Riku, Sora, Kairi, Terra, Zexion and I, gathered on the half-ship on the other side of the island. It made me ponder the reason we weren't on the usual small little island that held the paopu fruit tree. Of course, I was soon rewarded with answer.

"Hey, Roxas…," Sora called to me and I turned to face him, raising an eyebrow in question. "Do you know what happens when the sun lowers on the horizon?"

I pulled my lips back into a tight line. What idiot didn't know that? "A sunset?" I said dully, a bit of sarcasm lacing my voice.

"No!" he smiled at me, tangling his fingers together behind his back. "Lea comes out to _watch _the sun set."

My eyes widened at the use of his name. The whole time I had been here, I had not seen any trace of the teenager, which was odd because I had been all around the island. I guess the expression on my face must have been humorous since Sora tried but failed to contain his laughter.

Through his fit of amusement, Sora was able to lift his arm and point over to that small patch of land that held the paopu tree. And for the first time, I actually looked at it. There was definitely someone over there, but I couldn't make out their features or even really any detail.

"Go on!" the brunette exclaimed while pushing my still body along. "He'll be so happy to see you!"

"Sora, I haven't seen Lea in years! He'll grin at best," I said, rolling my eyes. Why would Lea want to see me anyway?

"More like just a few months…," he whispered under his breath. I took it that I shouldn't have heard him say it, but I didn't understand the words anyway. The last time I had seen Lea was when he had gone into the castle with Isa when I had been Ventus.

Nevertheless, I worked my way off of the half-ship. I walked eagerly through the sand, taking giant step after giant step until I came upon the little shack that led to the bridge. I stopped at the door way, suddenly unable to breath. What was I so worked up for? My heart was pounding and my face felt hot. I shook my body to try and rid myself of the anxiousness I felt and took a deep breath. When I exhaled, I opened and stepped through the door. I rounded the curling stairway, and opened the door to the bridge. Looking across it, I could identify two figures. One had blue hair, Isa, and one had red hair, Lea. But, something was different.

I walked slowly over the bridge, not wanting to disturb the two. They had been sharing a conversation about something humorous, I guessed for Lea was laughing. Isa was looking at Lea, and I could see the blue haired teen smile. There was a piece of wood that was sticking up on the bridge, not surprisingly, and I tripped. I didn't fall, thank goodness, but I had disrupted them. Isa immediately looked at me, his gaze hard, but relaxed. Lea groaned, shaking his head and placed his elbows on the tree behind him.

Isa's eyebrows rose as he took in my person. He then smirked and I raised an eyebrow of my own. He turned back to Lea and patted him on the shoulder. "You know where I'll be," he said shortly, beginning to move away from his place by the tree.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" I heard Lea ask. His voice sounded different, more masculine than I remember. He gazed at Isa, which meant he had turned his head to the left, and I was able to see half of his face. There was a tear drop tattoo under his eye.

I gasped silently and my knees went weak. I fell to my knees on the bridge and Isa passed right by me, waving to Lea as a reply. I had hardly seen any of it happen. I could only gaze at Lea. He clicked his tongue, and walked around the tree toward me, probably going to give me what-for for interrupting their conversation, but he stopped in his stride as soon as he rounded the tree. When his gaze landed on me, I felt my face heat up and my breath leave me. His eyes were a brilliant green, just the way I remember them, but they had a certain fire to them. Something that a living person would not have.

"Roxas?" he whispered, his hand lifting toward me.

I couldn't reply. I felt weak, sad and happy. I felt my eyes sting and tears streamed down my face. First it was silent, but then my mind made me think of what I was seeing, and I began sobbing. I held my face in my hands, letting out moans of exasperation. I heard his feet coming toward me. They were hurried and anxious. Lea wrapped his arms around me, and I heard him whispering my name into my ear, his breath tickling my skin. I felt his body tremble, and I knew this wasn't a dream. This was Lea. Lea was my Axel. I gripped his shirt in my hands, my knuckles turning white as I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent and feeling his heart beat. My sobs increased.

By the time I had settled, and my tears had dried, the sun had gone down and we knelt there on the bridge under the moon. I was tired, but my mind was working a mile a minute and I knew I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Axel had brought me closer so that I sat in between his legs, his arms around my waist and in my hair. His grip was loose, so I tried to pull away. I wanted to see his face again. Axel had other plans, however, and tightened his hold on me, nuzzling my neck with his face.

"Just a little longer," he whispered against the fabric of my turtle neck.

I didn't say anything. I didn't think I could even if I wanted to. My eyes drooped half-lidded and I sniffled. I was ecstatic, but my mind kept telling me I would wake up soon, that this was only a dream or a subconscious thought of Sora's. But, if that were true, then why did he feel so real? How could I feel his heart beat against my chest? As I pondered these things, Axel stirred, pulling away from me just at arm's length. I felt nervous; the butterflies in my stomach making me feel excited. I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to look up at him as well.

When I did, I instantly gazed into his perfect green eyes. They were shimmering with many emotions. I hadn't any time to wonder what they were for Axel caressed my face with both hands and brought me forward, crushing his lips to mine. The contact felt like a blaze of heat across my lips, soon spreading throughout my face where his hands touched my skin. I trembled, and he pulled away slightly, but didn't let go. He kept planting kiss after kiss as he ran his hands through my hair and across my neck, almost as if he had to confirm my existence. I understood his worry.

He started smiling into his kisses, and that made me smile. I pushed on his shoulders softly and he pulled away again, this time so we could stare at each other without any tricks of the eye. "You're really here," he said happily, smiling and running his hands all along my face.

I nodded, leaning into his touch. "Yeah, I'm really here," I repeated. "How long have you been here?" I asked suddenly, gazing up at him.

"I was here before Sora and Riku got back. Kairi came soon after I did, so I guess I got here not long after I … faded away..," he murmured, his voice dropping its happy tone as he looked down at the bridge.

"But you're here now, and you're alive! Axel, we're alive!" I said cheerfully, a smile spreading far across my face, showing my pearly whites. "We've been given another chance to live."

Axel nodded, but his smile was sad. I wondered why he wasn't content. He seemed to read the question through my eyes, and gave me an answer. "I don't … feel like I should be given this chance, Roxy. I've done too many bad things as a Nobody."

I shook my head. "You only did what you needed to do. Killing other Nobodies isn't wrong, per se."

"But I didn't just kill Nobodies. I erased people, made them none existent. A person can't live without their Nobody," the redhead kept on urging, his small eyebrows creased and his green eyes dilated.

"You can't blame yourself for that, Axel. You did what you had to do, and no one's going to blame you for that. Besides, if you didn't deserve this afterlife, I doubt the Door to the Light would have given you your life back," I smiled reassuringly, trying to persuade Axel to lose his gloomy persona.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, taking in my expression. "Yeah, maybe," the redhead said softly, not sure of himself.

I grabbed hold of his hands in mine and stood up, pulling at his arms. He stood with me, and I noticed that I wasn't that short compared to him now. His hair was also shorter, but not as short as Lea's had been. I shook the thoughts from my head. He was Axel, and that was all that mattered. I pulled him along with me as I made my way back to the winding staircase inside the little shack.

"Let's go sit around the fire, huh?" I suggested, smiling back at him. I figured my old self was coming more out of me. I hardly ever smiled this much as _Roxas_.

I watched him nod, and his smile grew warmer. Before I knew it, Axel was the one pulling me along, tugging me and making me run along with him down the stairs. This was our new life, with our friends. We had all the time in the world now, and this time, we could actually feel the emotions. Express them. Things were going to be a lot different, but I had a feeling, most of it was going to be the same.

**[End]**

_**A/n- **_So, this is what my poll was about. I'm not sure if I wrote the character's personalities correctly, since it was my first time. I'm really just a SasuNaru writer, but I drew a comic that was the inspiration for this story, and I really wanted to write it, so … here it is. I hope to get good reviews about it, but who knows. I may take it down if I reread it and don't like it = P Oh well. Thanks for reading =)


End file.
